Team RWBY (Ruby) (For SSGN)
[http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_(team) RWBY] (pronounced "Ruby") was a team of students from Beacon Academy, which was comprised of the main characters: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. This is the version for Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN (Signal) to have additional information such as techniques that being learned. Which these information will be updated that is which being wrote by Czar Joseph. Those are the important main characters of this story. Accordingly, it was inactive since after Volume 3. Upload Image (Original Editor Only) xXx * Active * Incapacitated * Deceased Information History and Battles * Standing By Mobile Suit(s) Decision N/A Members Ruby Rose - Team RWBY (Ruby), Leader ↔↔↔↔ Ruby Rose ↔↔↔ Info A young red hooded Huntress, with a great spirit for being like her mother. After her mother's disappearance is unknown, which no reason how that happen. Before that she was under her uncle Qrow's tutelage, and as much as she did creating Crescent Rose, and fond with weapons, liking cookies and milk. With a friendship with Naruto, had leads to love and compassion. Facing tough opponents during their travels. When she give her heart to Naruto into his life. He had save him from his loneliness during the time that when he was born in Oct. 10. Until she learned about being one of the Silver-eyed Warriors. As much as the mysterious of the Silver Eyes needed to be uncovered. ↔↔↔↔↔↔↔ = Quote: * It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle. (A-what?) It's also a gun. * And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk. * Birdie, no! * Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be DELICIOUS! * I guess it's like they say: "like mother, like daughter"! * Leave her alone!! * Then let's get started. * This is my fight, too! * Oh, yeah! Bust Size: 32B, almost C Description Ruby Rose.jpg|Red Trailer 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Original - Ruby Rose Episode (Volume 1-3) V2_04_00045.png|Alternate Outfit "Slayer" RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Volume 4 (Current) = #1: Default - a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. She is currently the youngest character in the series. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. In the "Red" Trailer, as well as the promotional logo for RWBY, she has a silver cross on her belt, but it was eventually changed into a silver version of her rose emblem. = #2: Slayer - a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. = Prom - wears a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers both of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon. The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulders and upper back appears to be black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, which she has trouble walking in. = New Attire (Time-Skipped) - Ruby wore a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Crescent Rose and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her full black stockings, Ruby wears leggings that show part of her thighs and contain an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her default attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear, somewhat similar to her uncle Qrow's cape. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips. Inventory = Naruto's Red Scarf - It is a scarf was once Naruto, when he was a kid when it was ruined by the bullies for picking on Hinata in they were children, when going to start their time as students in Ninja Academy. In Years later, it was fixed by Hinata via knitting, and then he returns it to him, Naruto claimed that he had two scarfs that he had his mother's, and so Ruby insisted to takes it and wear that she'll take cares of it in meantime, well, while Yang had her own scarf if she had one. Semblance = Speed – Ruby can use her Semblance to move at speeds that are nearly too fast for the eye to catch, making it appear as if she can teleport. She uses this ability in combat to dodge attacks, disorient enemies, hastily retreat and quickly counterattack. Her Semblance is also capable of providing limited flight capabilities. Kinds of Speed Semblance Tree: * 1. Mach 1 – Doubles her speed by 79-80%, about faster than a F1 Formula Cars. * 2. Mach 2 – Creates 100% faster than a Jet’s Sonicboom with a speed of sound and blink of an eye. * 3. Mach 3 – Able to performs a time and space ability, there are Two branch abilities: * - 1. Blink – A high-speed teleportation ability which able to go on short or mid distance, to ‘zip behind an enemy in an instant for surprise attacks, or dodge completely out of the line of fire’. - * - 2. Teleportation – Based on Athrun (Art)’s Teleportation, and Minato’s and Naruto’s Flying Thunder God Jutsu. She cans teleport any locations were she point out. Speed - 100% (79%; without her scythe reduced by 21%) * = Double Jump - Kicks at the air at the height of a jump to propel the user into a second leap. * = Glide – Uses her speed semblance able to taking flight in the air, leaving a tons of rose petals behind her, its now the upgrade version of her double jump. Techniques = Reap - teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, hitting enemies with each spin and smashing into the ground when she lands. * 1st level - Reap: "Ruby teleports into the air and spirals downward with the Crescent Rose, hitting enemies with each spin and smashing into the ground when she lands." Hits each enemy for 370 damage. (costs 1 special to use) * 2nd level - Improved Reap: "Reap becomes chargeable. When fully charged, Reap's damage is greatly increased." Charged Reap will hit for 430 damage, or uncharged Reap will hit for 340 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) * 3rd level - Cleaving Reap: "When fully charged, Reap creates a wave of rocks around Ruby which smash nearby enemies backward." Charged Reap will hit for 180 damage, and Rock splash deals 450 damage. Can deal 630 damage total. (Challenge: Defeat 100 enemies with Reap to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 to unlock, 2 to use) * 3rd level - Lunging Reap: "When fully charged, Reap launches Ruby forward, pushing enemies hit aside." Charged Reap can hit for a potential total of 730 damage, if enemy is positioned properly (sweet spot is hit). Uncharged Reap will only hit once, for 180 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 2 special to use) = Crescendo - quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward. * 1st level - Crescendo: "Ruby quickly spins the Crescent Rose in a circle around her, knocking all nearby enemies backward." Hits each enemy for 180 damage. (costs 1 special to use) * 2nd level - Crescendo: "Crescendo becomes chargeable; when fully charged, Ruby will spin 3 times and Crescendo's range will be greatly increased." Each hit of charged Crescendo will hit for 130 damage, for a total of 390 damage if an enemy is hit all three times. Uncharged Crescendo will still hit for 180 damage. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) * 3rd level - Crescendo: "When fully charged, Crescendo's final hit smashes enemies backward for a very high amount of damage." Each hit of charged Crescendo will hit for 170 damage, for a total of 510 damage if an enemy is hit all three times. Uncharged Crescendo will still hit for 180 damage. (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) * 3rd level - Crescendo: "Crescendo pulls enemies towards Ruby with each hit." Deals a total of 420 damage if everything connects. (Challenge: Defeat 300 enemies with Crescendo to unlock this ability.) (costs 2 points to unlock, 2 special to use) = Dust Blast - fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact, dealing damage to all enemies within the explosion. * 1st level - Dust Blast: "Ruby fires a bullet made of Dust which explodes on impact, dealing damage to all enemies within the explosion." The targeted enemy will be hit for 225 damage, and all enemies within range of the target will be hit for 125 damage. (costs 1 special to use) * 2nd level - Electric Blast: "Dust Blast uses Electric dust, which chains lightning between enemies near the explosion. Very high range." Hits the targeted enemy and all enemies within range of the target for 225 damage. Can target a maximum of 3 enemies. (costs 1 point to unlock, 1 special to use) * 2nd level - Ice Blast: "Dust Blast uses ice dust, which freezes enemies hit by the explosion." Deals 225 damage and freezes all targets caught in the blast. Blast is slightly smaller in radius than Crescendo. (Challenge Defeat 200 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) (Costs 2 to unlock, 2 to use) * 2nd level - Fire Blast: Dust blast uses Fire dust, which greatly increases the explosion's damage." Deals 325 damage. Blast is slightly smaller in radius than Crescendo. (Challenge: Defeat 400 enemies with Dust Blast to unlock this ability.) (Costs 3 to unlock, 2 to use) = Eyes – It is said that they are able to strike down Grimm just by looking at them, and that the Grimm feared them. It is told that when she unleashed her power, she "froze" the Grimm Dragon by turning it to stone. Although immobilized, the Dragon was not killed outright by Ruby's powers, and remains alive, continuing to draw Grimm to the area. These powers can apparently be turned against Human opponents as well, judging from the debilitating injuries Ruby inflicted upon Cinder Fall. However, it is also stated that Cinder was especially susceptible to her powers, possibly because of her status as a Maiden. It is not known if this weakness is common to all Maidens or if Cinder was susceptible for another reason. Exactly how the powers manifest is not known beyond the fact that blinding streams of light, almost resembling wings, appear to sprout from the wielder's eyes. = Leaf Whirlwind – learned from Maito Gai: A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. The technique can also be used in the form of a spinning-roundhouse kick through the air, either alone or in unison with another user for more efficiency. = Strong Leaf Whirlwind – Another variant learned from Maito Gain: A taijutsu using a combination of speed and power. The essence of this technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing his enemy with overwhelming strength. In the anime, it also creates a powerful whirlwind around the user which can be used to attack multiple opponents. Weapon(s) = Crescent Rose; Scythe/High Caliber Sniper - The frame was colored rose-red with black trims, while its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. Her symbol was engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon. The most notable property of the weapon was its foldable frame: it appeared that the weapon was able to transform to different modes of combat, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a dense shotgun form. It also seemed to fold up tightly into the form of a holster for easy convenient transportation, stored underneath the girls cloak at her waist. Also, it appeared to be a bolt-action weapon, it did not need to be in its gun mode to fire from what it looked like. Her weapon has been by her side since her training with her uncle Qrow thought her how to build it, and eventually when building Mk II, she made explosive bullets through Naruto's sealing formula, and made it to shoot air compressed bullets. :: Dust Rounds :: * 01. Fire – spews flame from the muzzle of Crescent Rose, that burns the target - it has a mark with a small flame. * 02. Ice – allows Ruby to fire icicle projectiles from Crescent Rose, that freezes a target - it has a mark with a snowflake. * 03. Lightning – fires a bolt of electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target - it has a mark with a lightning bolt. * 04. Gravity – Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby to faster acceleration speeds. This also produces a black muzzle flash with each shot - it has a mark with a four arrows pointing towards a central point. * 05. Explosive – An explosive .50 cal round, which Ruby creates compassed air munition, and dust crystals served as primer to trigger the explosive tags. She creates Incendiary rounds, along with Naruto’s explosive tags that he recreate, its small, compare to the normal size. Naruto had create a small square-shape explosive tag on the tip of the ammunition which means for heavy armored Grimm to be advantage such as the Deathstalker’s shell. - It has a mark with a corrosive and a kanji of '爆' (Bomb). * 06. Tailed Beast Ball – A deadly and powerful ammunition, that enhanced by Naruto for Ruby's Crescent Rose's Box Magazine. It fires a beam of yellow chakra of the Tailed-beast, it’s very powerful, and its state of emergency; stated that it is only one ammo to used, wisely. - It has the mark with a swirl on it. = Naruto’s Raijin Kunai – given by Naruto, along with the Seal of the Flying Thunder God, which considered as her backup weapon. And use it as emergency to get Naruto by toss it into the surface. = Penny’s Sword (Temporary) Gallery Nomnomnom by rouzille-d6egbs4.jpg Ruby ate a cookie.png RWBY-Chibi-S2-E4 How cute Ruby was.PNG A dizzy Ruby.gif Penny tackle hugs Ruby.gif Weiss Schnee Info Once a (spoil) heiress of the Schnee Family. Unlike Sasuke, she never recognized by her father. Being one of the Children of three (namely Winter and WhitleyNamely 'Shitley', I NEVER liked that spoil brat. - Xp), she ever wanted to make herself a Huntress, while being a Schnee heiress at the same time. And most of the fact that Weiss did made fond with Gaara Sabaku, along with Blake, when she learned about being a Faunus and a former White Fang Member. Making a official relationship of Gaara, along with Blake, sharing love and compassion being the Snow White. Until being disowned by her father JacquesChapter 53 in SSGN - He is nothing but a devil to Atlas, which he wanted to win, and so he needs to being downfall. When he ALWAYS manipulate Weiss' future., when she will planning to retake the Schnee Dust Company heritage that once she followed her grandfather's footsteps. Quote: *By no means does this make us friends. *You are so childish. And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer. *Good luck studying. That's wrong by the way! *I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid. *It's a combat skirt! —Weiss, responding to Blake's snark about wearing a dress *Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided...I don't *I don't want to hear it. I only want to know the next time that something this big comes up, you come to your teammates. And not some... someone else. *I'm not siding with anyone. I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas. The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine, and I'll do it as a Huntress. *Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes, and weep as they take your children from your very arms!—Weiss, during the card game *“I hate this game of emotions we play.”—Weiss, after her armies is destroyed by Yang *“Don't touch me!” Bust Size: 32A Description Weiss_by_einlee-d7kbv2n.jpg|Original Attire (Vol. 1-3) V2_03_00009.png|Alternate Outfit (SnowPea) RWBY4-weiss.png|Current (Vol. 4) = #1: Default - light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake. The same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance. According to Weiss, her dress is a combat skirt, which Ruby Rose also wears. wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller than Ruby. However, this may just be Weiss' high-heeled boots, as she is actually the shorter of the two. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster. = #2: Snow Pea - a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. = New Attire (Time-skipped) – After the timeskip following the ‘Fall of Beacon’, her new design includes a blue, glittering mini-skirted dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. A white ribbon ties at the waist, and over the outfit is worn a long-sleeved blue shrug. The shrug is slightly sheer and is fastened at the collar with a large sapphire broach that has three pendants dangling from it. Printed on the back of the shrug is the Schnee snowflake emblem. Completing her attire are dark blue platform heels. She also has an alternate/occasional outfit, where she wears a longer blue dress and platformless stiletto heels instead. Weiss also wears sapphire accents in her two outfits and sapphire earrings. Inventory = Sand Flask – Enables to protects the wearer’s killing blow or blind spot, who had the spirit of his Gaara’s mother, Kararu. – Giving by Gaara. Semblance = Glyphs – which is the hereditary Semblance of the Schnee family. Her Glyphs have a variety of effects on objects, monsters and people. Weiss often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, with the basic Glyph type exerting push forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. Creates a symbol of a snowflake Weiss often uses her Glyphs for propulsion, as they have the ability to control motion, exerting push/pull forces on other objects and acting as a solid surface. * 1. uses her Glyphs as solid platforms to leap off of during her descent. * 2. She also uses a Glyph as a solid shield or barrier during her battle against foes or enemies. * 3. She is also seen using her Glyphs to accelerate objects both through the air and over surfaces and various other occasions. Using Myrtenaster, she modifies these Glyphs by changing which Dust vial is in use, giving a wide variety of effects. One variant of her Glyphs, called Time Dilation, appears to increase speed and reaction time. Weiss is also able to confer these enhancements upon other people, as seen when she enhances Blake's speed during their fight against the Atlesian Paladin-290 in "Painting the Town...". V2_04_00066.png|Blake, empowered by Weiss' Time Dilation Glyph = Glyph: Disguised – Weiss had developed a disguised to changed her hair color through her glyphs, unlikely to Gaara’s Armor of Sand and Neo’s illusion semblance, and even Transformation Jutsu (Henge). * - Karura Form – Took a form of Gaara’s biological mother. * - N/A Weiss summon glyph LL 1.png|Summon Glyph Tumblr o25zkuQR4q1rqc6sso3 500.gif = Summon – creates a symbol of with a small snowflake with swords surrounds it. It has ability to summon a foe from the past that pushing its limits. Described: A shape of any form, color is white and blue accents. * 1. Gigas (Giant Armor) – Trademark Summoned Armored Knight. * 2. Nevermores. * 3. Beowolf. * 4. Boarbatusk. * 5. Creep? * 6. Deathstalker. * 7. Dragon? * 8. Lancer = Improved Summon – Able to create a powerful foes, without exhaust the limit to be used. New Summons: = Summon Armor Mode: with Summon – able to create an suit of armor from a summon. Weiss creates a glyph underneath her with swords circles in opposite spins, which creates a bright of light engulfs the wielder, and then forms into an armor of aura and weapons of light. Based from Headcanon Timeskip Weiss Schnee by tennison-p = Glyph-Style: Similar to Ninjutsu – now able to imbued her Myrtenaster without dust. 01. Ice * 1. Ice Crystals – Creates a wall of Ice on the ground. * 2. Ice Blast - Creates a bolt of ice that completely freezes a target. * 3. Sheet Ice – capable to formed a thin sheet of ice on the ground. Making any individual(s) slipped. 02. Fire * 1. Flame Slash – Slashes her rapier upward creates a wave that deflects heavy attacks. * 2. Fire Ball – Creates a ball of fire that explodes on impact. * 3. Flame Pillar - sends a line of flame toward a tree (before dust). 03. Lightning * 1. Lightning Thrust – Imbued to generate lightning that increases the speed of the thrust attack that penetrates heavy armor. * 2. Charged Bolt – Fires multiple jumping bolts of electricity that seek their targets. By stab her rapier onto the ground. * 3. Lightning Bolt – Launched a bolt of lightning at the target, penetrates heavy armor. * 4. Chain Lightning – Casts a lightning bolt that jumps through multiple targets. 04. Wind * 1. Razor Gale – Launched a crescent-shape shockwave of wind projectile. * 2. Hurricane – Launched a whirlwind at target(s). * 3. Wind Barrier – Creates a wind barrier surrounds the user and single ally. It manifests as a shockwave of wind, and is a high-powered magical attack. 05. Earth * 1. Stone Wall – Creates a defensive wall to protect the user in incoming attacks or projectiles. * 2. Stone Spikes – Creates a spikes on the ground, it’s a useful supplement for traps. * 3. Gravity With Glyphs 01. Ice * 1. Imbued Projectile – enhanced bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact causes the immobilized. * 2. Ice Dome - she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. * 3. Ice Sword – Creates a giant sword shape to slashes enemies. * 4. Heat Protection – provides an user or ally to relief from extremely hot enviorment such as desert heat, its aura surrounds the caster and allies were light blue. * 5. Lunge Piercer – Creates a Glyph in front of Weiss, and thrust the Myrtenaster into it, that creates a longer version of rapier that lunged into 02. Fire * 1. Bonfire – Creates a bonfire, considered a supplement for camping, its temporary will stayed til hour(s) or the user will extinguished it. – a supplement semblance. * 2. Cold Protection – provides an user or ally to relief from extreme cold envioment such as intense snow, its aura surrounds the caster and allies were red. 03. Lightning * 1. Time Dilation - appears to increase speed and reaction time on allies. By fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath an ally to create a haste glyph. * 2. 04. Wind * 1. Wall of Wind – a Protective barrier surrounds the user and allies, its also a best choice of defense for come up with new strategy. * 2. Wind Blast – a projectile technique launched a gust of wind by thrusting her rapier in front, before created a green-colored glyph. 05. Earth * 1. Earth Dome Protection – Creates a defensive dome surrounds the caster, its suppliement for making shelter for the storm and creates a encampment. * 2. 06. Water * 1. Water Wave - * 2. Technique(s) = Lunge – A high speed thrust attack which leaps straight at the foe, once made contact then lunges multiple strikes. = Pierce – strikes forward using a glyph to propel her. Upon hitting an enemy, she flips backwards. * 1. Frost Pierce - Pierce freezes the first enemy hit, as well as enemies immediately behind it. = Barrage – unleashes a storm of dust-enhanced projectiles, which home in on nearby targets. * 1. Blizzard - Barrage can now be charged, and fires 5 beams when uncharged, and 9 beams when fully charged." Charged Barrage fires 9 projectiles, and uncharged barrage fires 5 projectiles. * 2. Ice Bolt: "Weiss shoots a large blast towards her target direction which freezes and damages all enemies it touches. = Nova - releases a burst of energy around her, damaging nearby enemies. * 1. Healing Nova – freezes all enemies hit and heals allies for 25% of their maximum health. * 2. Supernova - sucks enemies towards Weiss while charging, and smashes them away when fully charged. Weapon(s) 4420621-1808919383-2ihvy - Weiss Schnee.jpg Myrtenaster Mechanics.png|Mechanics of Myrtenaster 1451954 497200843728126 113219471 n.jpg|Myrtenaster opened, exposing the Dust vials in the cylinder. = Myrtenaster; Multi-action Dust Rapier (MADR) that seems to act as a focus or source for Weiss' power. Myrtenaster is standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When Weiss carries the weapon on her hip it is sometimes seen with only two prongs as the other two fold away for easier storage. There are six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust. The revolving chamber is constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue Dust. Sometimes, when Weiss uses Dust, the blade glows in the color of the Dust she is using, but so far, this has only been seen with red Dust. In the "White" Trailer, white runes appear along the blade just before her final attack, but it is unknown if this function was scrapped or kept canon. Myrtenaster is shown to contain yellow, blue, red, cyan, purple, and white Dust. * Fire - Red Dust; first seen in "The Emerald Forest", when Weiss accidentally sends a line of flame toward a tree. * Ice - Blue Dust; Weiss uses ice Dust the most out of any other type, and is seen using it in a variety of ways: * Ice crystals - First seen in the "White" Trailer, Weiss has shown the capability to create a wall of ice crystals on the ground. * Sheet ice - First seen in "Painting the Town...", Weiss has shown the capability to form a thin sheet of ice on the ground. * With glyphs - Weiss seems to use her glyphs to manipulate what shape the ice will take. In "Painting the Town...", she places glyphs in front of Ruby's Crescent Rose to cause the bullets fired through the glyphs to erupt into ice crystals upon impact with the Atlesian Paladin-290. In "No Brakes", she uses a glyph to encase her team in ice, protecting them from a powerful impact. In "Breach", she uses a glyph to shape the ice into a giant sword. * Lightning - Yellow Dust * With glyphs - First seen in "Painting the Town...", when she fired a yellow streak from Myrtenaster onto the ground beneath Blake to create a haste glyph. With a symbol of a clock design. * Wind - In "Never Miss a Beat", she uses it to produce wind from Myrtenaster to hold off Flynt Coal's attack. = Gallery Volume_4_promo_weiss.jpg V4_07_00026.png|Weiss' Determination MyrtenasterCase.png|Concept art of Myrtenaster's weapon case. Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Team RWBY's Gallery Rwby_revealed.png|Team RWBY (Vol 1-3) b70.png Rwby_volume_5_banner_downsized.png Noted & Trivia * The techniques of Team RWBY were consists in the game called 'Grimm Eclipse'. Reference GeneralChapter Location Referred (A) Antagonist Blacklist